Hurtled into the Chaos
by ShadowBunni
Summary: Hurtled into the Chaos, they fight. And the world shall shake before them. A collection of writings based upon the Dovahkiin and Hawke becoming friends. [M!Hakwe/Anders. Small mentions.]


**AN:** Hi! This will be my first long story. Only key points, such as first meeting, personal quests, talks, items and stuff. This should be maybe...10 chapters? Maybe less.

* * *

It is a rather unremarkable day, for the dragon-slaying Dumner from the far reaches of Tamriel. It's raining, quite heavily, while she paces the floors of the Viscount's hall. She'd only heeded the call at the promise of a reward. And as long as she conformed to the duty set before her, she will have it. However, the Qunari sitting in the Docks trouble her. They aren't so remarkable as the Giants and other such enemies she'd faced within Skyrim, but the promised rebellion is enough to give her some pause.

If a revolt came to fruition, she would be left without her prize.

She swears softly, almost ready to call for her dragon and head home, until of course a smug looking male stalks toward her. Turning fully toward the human, she takes a moment to take him in, brow quirked. He seems just as curious of her as she is of him, halting the two companions to stand before her.

He is rather impressive looking, hard, brown eyes, a smear of war paint splayed across his nose, akin in color to blood. There is a formidable looking great sword strapped to his back, and his armor depicts a dragon, painted in what looks like, blood. His hair is mid-length, spiked in a way that she thinks is rather handsome. He even has a short beard, making the grin plastered to his face seem larger. He continues to stare, and she shifts a little, confused.

She is sure she looks strange, being Dumner in a foreign land, and it doesn't help that her vampiric attributes have manifested themselves in her outwardly appearance. She almost feels like he's trying to take her whole appearance in, and commit it to memory. It's sort of disconcerting, but she brushes it off. The amber of her eyes shift to the being to his left, slitted pupils narrowing into a cat's eye. A curious being, short in stature, like a child, with chest hair. It makes a strangled noise, and as she continues to stare, he seems become more uncomfortable.

"You keep a child in your company?" She takes the moment to remark, voice iced. Chuckling, the human shrugs and manages a wide grin, curiosity still gleaming. If he's upset by her comment, he hides it well. In fact, the comment seems to have bounced off him completely. Even the 'child' seems unaffected. Most curious indeed.

"He may act like a child, but he is no child. He's actually rather helpful. You, however, are an oddity." As the human speaks, an elf that stands on the other side of the human speaks. For the most part she pays no heed, taking in the strange markings and white hair. The elf looks rather angry, and while he isn't at this moment in time, something about his demeanor suggests he is prone to angered outbursts. She wonders if it's an elfish thing, or possibly just what happens when an elf is around humans too long.

Then something he says derails her thoughts, focusing them elsewhere.

"-dumner aren't usually in Thedus, however. What are you doing here?" For a moment, anger flairs. One of her kin demands to know why she is here? She feels little need to explain herself to them, and she is almost tempted to strike at them. Hesitation pulls at her, and she drops her hostile stance, an idea springing to mind. Maybe this one could help her obtain her prize, if he was willing. If not, she would find another.

"I am not surprised you know nothing of me. Only Thedus dare care for my work, and who I am. However, that matters not. I am Lethwyren, of the House Dres of Morrowind. I am...born of the dragon, so to speak. The Dragon born. And if you could spare the time, I would appriciate some help with a minor issue." A short, stunned pause, and the smaller being beside the human lets out an amused chuckle.

"Dragon born? Sure lady, and I'm the Queen of Antiva." That makes the human chuckle, the elf beside them shaking his head slowly. Annoyance bubbles, the dragons soul crying out for her to kill the fools, hand resting on her daggers. She shakes the thoughts, sighing darkly.

"Fine. If you do not believe me, I shall prove myself. You have heard of the Bone pit, yes? Someone had cleared it of a dragon recently, but the dragon wont be dead. I will prove myself there." Nodding to herself, she finds this a sensible way to prove herself. Another silence follows, and the human grins, nodding eagerly.

"I can't wait to see this. Might explain why you look so imposing..." He snorts, amused, and holds out his hand for her. She readily takes it, grip stronger than most elves. Then again, she's also shorter than most elves. The ebony and dragon scales glisten as she leans forward, grin toothy and wide. For a moment, the male looks surprised, then laughs once more.

"I'm Garrett Hawke. Somehow, I think this might be a fun adventure." The dumner remains unimpressed, turning away from him with a wave, her bound long, white hair bouncing as she walks. Watching the ponytail bob away, Hawke glances to his companion and good friend, smirking.

"Dragon-born, huh? Maybe that's what Flemeth is." Laughing merrily at his friends comment, the dwarf grins.

"Either that, or she is Flemeth."

* * *

**AN:** I hope it's not a terrible chapter. The concept of the Dovahkiin becoming Hawke's companion is not mine, although I think it's a wonderful concept. Might make a guest appearance by my warden, but I probably wont. She wont romance anyone, and Hawke will have a relationship with Anders. Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment if you did, or if there's anything you'd like me to work on.


End file.
